


Gathering darkness

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will goes down to the woods and gets a real surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gathering darkness

The woods were dark and deep and Will Graham had gone there to think.  
His mind was flooded with strange new impulses.  
He was just getting used to his empathy as his new condition was emerging.  
He had just gone into a heat, and he was not prepared to deal with it.  
His girlfriend Dora couldn’t help him, even if she was an Alpha. Will had found himself lacking in response to her, sensing she wasn’t his destined mate.  
Deep in his heart he had always known.

*  
Will undressed and waded into a stream, trying to let the water cool his heated body.  
He felt no different, even if the sensation of water against his skin was pleasant.  
While in the water he could see someone behind a bush.  
He got out and walked towards the place slowly.  
He made no effort to hide, and perhaps that was foolish.  
He saw the man about to bury a body under some leaves and branches.  
He also sensed the smell of a powerful Alpha, strong enough to dominate him.  
Will ran.

*  
Before he knew what was happening he was pushed down to the ground, and covered by strong arms.  
“You saw too much, my dear,” said a deep, smooth voice. “But you belong to me. I can’t resist your scent. “  
Will didn’t answer, and didn’t fight his urge to be mated.  
“I will mate you,” said the man. “And you will keep my secrets for me.”  
The man moved off him to undress, and Will whimpered with blatant need.  
“My Alpha,” said Will softly.  
He felt the other man start to caress his burning skin with rough hands, and it felt wonderful.  
He was pushed down on his back, and he saw deep into dark brown eyes of fathomless depth.  
His own desire was mirrored there, and more.  
He felt the scent of leaves and barely dried blood come together as the man pushed inside his willing body, which was quivering with need.  
He was taken and dominated, as he always knew he needed to be.  
His dark god made him see stars with his powerful thrusts.  
“Oh yes,” said the Alpha. “You will be my companion and helper.”  
Will wasn’t sure if he wanted to do dark deeds, but his soul surged with sympathy.  
“You feel good,” said the man. “Let me claim you.”  
This was insane, and yet he yielded.  
“Yes,” he said. “I will let you. “  
Will moaned as his lover’s knot started to fill him.  
His own release followed strongly.  
They lay together for a long time, bound by more than the physical needs.  
Will had wandered into the woods, and been claimed by a real wolf.  
“I’m Will,” he said.  
“Hannibal,” said his Alpha.  
Will nodded. The darkness was gathering in his field of vision, and he let it blot out the sun.


End file.
